Cartoons Got Talent: Round 2
by Molly Jones
Summary: Hiiii I'm Back! Here, our judges, Mandy, Wanda and Bloo, travel to Chicago and Houston to search for some Cartoons with AMAZING talents. Who would go to the next round? Billy and Mandy/other cartoons crossover


_Hey guys it's me. I'm REALLLLLYYYYYYYY sorry for taking like FOREVER on my new stories I've been busy with my art schooling that I had no time at all. But THANK GOD IT'S SUMMER! :D I have time now to work on a new "Cartoon's Got Talent." I want to Thank my friend, Psychid , for inspiring me to work on this again. Well here it is. Thanks for the reviews. :P_

-BillyandMandyfan AKA Kira-Worshipper

"Cartoons got Talent" Episode 2

Parody of "America's got talent" made by: billy&mandyfan AKA Kira-Worshipper

Judges: Mandy from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy"

Wanda from "The Fairly OddParents"

Bloo from "Foster's home for Imaginary friends"

**Auditions in Chicago, 1**

Remy: He walks onto the stage and the crowd cheers with excitement. "Hello and welcome to Cartoon's Got Talent! Now, Here's your host, BLOSSOM!!!!!"

Blossom: Blossom flies onto the stage. "Thank you Remy. Tonight we are here in Chicago, to find some Cartoons with AMAZING talents! Now let me introduce our judges, MANDY, BLOO AND WANDA!!!!"

Mandy, Bloo and Wanda walk through the entrance doors and shake hands with the cheering crowd, except Mandy who just growled at them. They walked to their desks as the crowd of cartoons cheer.

Mandy: BUZZZZZZZZZ!!!!! She pressed the red button on her desk and the big, red X sign lighted up brightly. "Alright, Let's get this show on the road, Jackson."

Blossom: "Um….okay. Well, Here's our first audition! Come on out!"

A boy with a black ski hat ran nervously onto the stage, the crowd applauses.

Bloo: "Hey kid, what's your name and where you from?"

Edd: My name's Edd but please call me Double D. I'm from the Cul-de-sac."

Ed and Eddy are seen backstage with Blossom and Remy.

Ed: "GO DOUBLE D!!! hehe."

Eddy: "YEAH, MAKE US RICH!!!!" He yelled with a giant smirk on his face.

Wanda: "So what are you gonna do for us Today?"

Edd: He sighs with disgust. "I am going to play…. The Pedal Steer Guitar." (That instrument he played on the EEnE episode when they where they took Johnny and Jimmy on a cruise.)

Mandy: "Alright, Let's see what you got."

Double D head towards the instrument and looked down at it with boredom.

Edd: "Ugghhh…. I detest this instrument so much. Curse Eddy and his plans to get rich…", He whispered to himself with regret. Double D began to play the Pedal steer guitar excellently. He hit every note perfectly. The crowd and judges stared at him with huge eyes and their mouths dropped as they saw him play with a blank expression on his Face, looking like he's not even trying. The crowed started to uprise when they saw Double D began to play the instrument with his feet and took out a magazine and started to read it.

Bloo: "Oh my God!" He said with a smiles the crowd stood up and clapped and cheered. Finally, Edd stopped playing the instrument and bowed. The crowd went wild and the judges applauded from their desks.

Ed, Eddy, Remy and Blossom jump up happily backstage.

Blossom: "AND THE CROWD LOVES HIM!"

Remy: "Yep." He nodded. "Their rooting for him."

The crowd started to chant continuously, "Vegas! Vegas! Vegas! Vegas! Vegas!".

Eddy hugged Ed with dollar signs in his eyes. "WE'RE GONNA BE RICH, AHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Ed: "Yeeeaaaah, GRAVY!"

Back to the stage, the judges got to settle down the crowd and returned to their seats.

Blossom: "let's start with Wanda!"

Wanda: "You were BRILLIANT. How did you learn to play so well? Magnificent! Now, Bloo?" The audience jeers with excitement.

Bloo: "You kid, actually have a shot of winning this thing!" The audience screams with joy as Double D smiled and nodded. "Mandy?"

Mandy: "…." She simply nodded. "Your going to Las Vegas, The next round Kid."

Edd: "Thanks you." He smiled as he ran off the stage with the crowd cheering continuously.

Remy: "Congratulations."

Blossom: "Good Job!" She shook Edd's hand.

Edd: "Thanks." He shook her hand in return and walked to the backstage exit with Ed and Eddy.

Blossom: "Our last act did a terrific Job, how will our next audition do? Stay tuned." She smiled and winked at the camera.

End of 1st Audition.

_So how did Ya'll like it? :D I had fun making this. Leave me some reviews please. Thank you. I hope you all like it._

_-BillyandMandyfan AKA Kira-Worshipper_


End file.
